


Dog Days Are Over

by oitoronja



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dog Days Are Over

只是日常训练而已。Mickey踢了一脚Ray的大腿内侧，起到调校的作用。他下属的脚跟摇摇晃晃，艰难地张开自己的腿。Ray硬得厉害，铃口冒出的水液直往下坠。Mickey用眼神提醒他保持这样别动，漠不关心地审视他的摇晃。很多次，Ray跪在办公桌前的地毯上，脚底硌着厚实的臀部，脊背挺得笔直，这个姿势中他的双腿并拢，Mickey就是对这一点不满意，毫不掩饰地露出缺失兴味的表情。Ray垂着头给胸前的穿刺消毒，发出忍耐的哼声，酒精的气味在空气里弥散。他穿了一整天防弹背心，乳尖磨得很红。Mickey亲手给他换了乳环，然后是一次检查般的拉扯，Ray痛得抓住了自己的大腿，挺起胸方便他的手指继续，Mickey终于不再计较姿势的事。

后来，Ray弄脏了码放在桌角的商务文件，原件，他受挫的神情令人印象深刻。Mickey离开之后，他仍旧留在那里，精液装饰着小腹。第二天他发情了，Mickey像什么也不知道那样姗姗来迟，傍晚，Ray缩在Mickey家客厅里长沙发的一角，颧骨处醺红发烫，Mickey走到他面前，先捏了他的脸颊，然后是脖子、肩膀和乳头，手到达双腿之间时，Ray几乎整个人都要贴到他身上，是那种抗拒的、矛盾的贴法。沙发表面一点都没有弄湿，那些水被他好好地夹在小穴里，摸过去的时候才全部淌出来，一直流到指根，Mickey让他自己扩张，明显Ray早已软得什么都吃得下了，他还是照做，臀肉一颤一颤地找肏，Mickey抓着他的腿，朝自己拉了一把，Ray就喘着气撞到他的胯骨上。他依然跪着，腿分得也不够开，然后他得到了教训。

现在，Ray身体的重心落在脚踝上，臀尖抵住脚跟，膝盖悬空，两腿展示性地敞开，腿间的情形让Mickey看得很清楚。Mickey的指示形成引力，Ray的大腿根部被向外狠狠拉扯着，到了酸痛的地步。他没有哪一处被外力锁住，他的左手就是右手手腕的锁链，反过来也一样。嘴却张开，露出一点舌头，像只被关久了、终于看见蓝天的小狗。他多余的口水从嘴角流下来，弄湿了褐色的胡须，眼镜也顺着鼻梁往下滑落，挡住视线的镜框上缘让他感觉晕眩，又或者源头是Mickey开始夹紧他舌头的手，Ray遏制不住地呜呜叫出了声，Mickey用膝盖顶了顶他的大腿内侧，Ray一个趔趄，被Mickey扶住，后者不再提供支撑之后，Ray又开始东倒西歪。房间很静，Mickey掴了他屁股一下，热辣的拍打仿佛有回声，或许是幻觉，Ray从喉咙深处发出饥渴的呻吟，他已然无法做出判断。Mickey的声音响在他的头顶，他告诉Ray还有工作要做，那不是什么比喻。

可是Ray流出来的水已经把那块纤维地毯弄湿了，他双腿分得那么开，连带着屁股也是，他没办法夹住。“提前发情了，Ray，”Mickey只是描述，“快点。”一只肛塞滚到Ray的脚边，他做了一次深呼吸，手探到后面，把它慢慢往里旋，过程里两次跌落到自己的小腿上，Rosalind从门外进来，看了他一眼，她今天格外迷人，唇线凌厉，发间带着香气，裙摆好像刀刃。两个人一起出了办公室，为他带上了门。整个下午他们都不在。Ray坐在椅子上，致电给俄罗斯人道歉，屁股里的东西在他挂掉电话的那一刻开始震动，他直接高潮了，瘫软在椅子上，拔掉肛塞，铃声又响了，不是俄罗斯人，Mickey问他在干什么。那个小道具回到了它原来的位置，该在的位置。

从室内的窗户可以直接观测到伦敦的气象，今天也有雨，看不见太阳，但Mickey在准确的落日时分回到Ray的身边，他一天里发情最厉害的时候。Mickey是一个人回来的，他收好伞，伞面上透明的水珠纷纷汇集，滴落到地板上。Mickey把Ray的长裤褪到腿弯，悬吊在膝盖之间，Ray两条腿都在抖，Mickey抓着他的手，领他把里面的东西拔出来。Mickey的手背还沾着湿冷的雨水，指腹则满是他淌出来的淫液，Ray上半身支撑着沉沉的桌面，屁股朝他翘着，穴口湿软张开，Mickey一边用手指干着他，一边问他电话怎么样，Ray断断续续地交代，着重说明了对面的态度，和条件，Mickey嗯了一声，在Ray快射的时候把手抽出来，帮他穿回裤子，系好皮带，拍拍他的裆部。Ray留在原地困难地平复呼吸，他犹豫了一会儿，取下伞架上另一把黑色的双人雨伞。Mickey在门外等他，Ray从办公室出来，被他按着，背贴着墙。Mickey隔着裤子揉捏他的阴茎，让他喘息着射在裤子里。从楼梯映出来的微弱灯光下，Ray察觉到Mickey浑身散发出来的愉悦。

更不必说他的信息素。Ray身在其中，如同植物得到水。他为自己的老板打开后座的门，和伞，但Mickey绕开他直接坐进驾驶座，旋转钥匙，发动了汽车。一段寻常的路程对于Ray来说格外长，抵达的时候别墅是亮的，Mickey径直开进车库，Ray解开身上的安全带，走到前面帮老板打开车门，Mickey透过后视镜看了一眼，后座座垫上有一片明显的湿渍，Ray耳朵发热，正要开口说话，Mickey把他从车外拉到自己怀中。

Ray跨坐在他身上，裤子里还留有干涸的精液，Mickey抽开他的皮带，手伸进去，按压他湿滑的会阴，划到阴茎根部，捏了一把，Ray瞬间软倒在他颈窝剧烈地喘气，支撑着不让全身重量落到Mickey腿上。Mickey掐着他扎手的下巴开始吻，Ray的舌头被吮着，难以招架地往后缩，又被按着后脑勺抓回来，Mickey亲够了，Ray的嘴唇已经发肿，沾着水光，Mickey看了看他。Alpha全身的气味都在接近，Ray后穴里流出来的情液甚至打湿了Mickey的西裤，“水这么多，”Mickey半是戏谑地说，“下车了。”

Ray连推开玻璃门都很费力，Mickey始终在他身后半步欣赏。到了大理石楼梯，Mickey叫住他，让他爬上去。

Ray的鞋子留在楼梯口。从完成这个步骤到手心接触台阶，他用了不少时间，Mickey没有说什么，Ray只听到自己的呼吸声、衣料擦碰过地面的声音。他向上爬的时候，包裹在长裤里的屁股一直左右摇晃，Ray当然不会知道，他也不知道身后的人脸上摆着怎样的表情。Ray怀疑自己像蜗牛一样留下了一路逶迤的湿痕，事实并没有那么夸张。他在拐角处停顿，肩膀发抖，脸颊涨得通红，首度产生了罢工的情绪。

Mickey用鞋尖踢了踢他的脚跟，Ray还是没有动。Mickey俯身过去，把他上衣剥下来，丢到地上。乳环之间发亮的银链暴露出来，Mickey把它调节得足够长，抓在手里，牵着他走，Ray踉跄地跟着，膝盖被阶梯磕得发疼，Mickey并未回头，按照一个稳定的节奏走上楼梯。主卧就在楼梯尽头的左手第一间，Mickey旋开门，Ray被牵着爬到床边的时候几乎筋疲力竭，阴茎却翘得很高。Mickey坐到床上，使用牵引链再度拽了他一次，Ray张开嘴，湿着眼睛呻吟，浑身显示出渴求的样子，要主动翻过去，情热已经开始折磨他。Mickey伸开手掌，一个小东西滚到Ray腿侧，是那只肛塞，附带一则无形的、表达责备的警告，Ray是这样解读的，但是他再不被操就会坏掉的。Ray已经开始昏沉，摸到地上的东西，捡到手里，一时不知所措，Mickey握着他的上臂把他拉起来，没有理会他捏紧的拳头，用膝盖顶开他的腿。

Ray被调教得太久，腿根的撕裂感还未过去，现在再度张开，痛楚强烈地回归。Mickey腿压着他，逼迫他保持完全打开，手指插进去，穴里的淫液源源不断般往外淌，Mickey玩给他看，Ray抑制住耻感，臀部微微上抬，配合他动，Mickey张了张食指和中指，水液在指间拉成粘稠的丝线。Mickey把水抹在他嘴唇上，手指微微后退，Ray就被勾得伸出了舌头，Mickey发出笑声，Ray的眼神依然迷茫，以为自己听错了。他第二次想翻身，Mickey抓着他的脚踝从正面直接操了进去，Ray发出兴奋的呜咽，上半身生理性地想往Alpha身上靠，但他动不了，他的嘴仍旧张着，嘴唇又软又红，直到含住Mickey的手指才满足。

Mickey压着他操干，空着的那只手轻轻摩挲他颈后的腺体，Ray被逼的快要滚出眼泪来，Mickey每次都往他的敏感点顶，他爽得乱扭，体内的水分过于充沛，阴茎滑出来一次，Mickey不满地把他的腿折成更大的角度，Ray痛得抓住他的小臂，湿得更加厉害，热液汩汩地往外涌，他自己也知道，呻吟着努力夹紧，但Alpha不想再干他，拽着他的头发把他提起来，直接操进他嘴里，Ray呛咳不已，喉咙剧烈收缩，紧紧裹住那根捅进来的东西，上面有Alpha强烈的味道和他自己发情的气味。Ray调整好后乖乖开始吞吐，舌面从柱身向上舔，在滴出腺液的马眼处动得很快，Mickey射在他脸上，Ray舔掉唇边的精液，第三次翻过身，终于没有受到阻拦。Mickey打了他几下，他就受不了地浪叫，腰往下塌，整个身体都在Mickey的手指上动，头颅微微低垂，暴露出颈后发肿的腺体，勾引Alpha咬上去。Mickey重新硬起来的老二顶上他的穴口，Ray伸手过去，圈着他的阴茎要往里塞，被拍开了手，Mickey叫了他一声，Ray抓着自己手腕颤颤巍巍固定在身后。

Alpha只顶进了小半根，在泥泞的穴口操弄，Ray试探性地靠过去，未曾遭到反对，立刻按捺不住地动作，沾着体液的眼镜还挂在耳朵上，他自己动得太投入，咔哒一声掉下来，要把眼镜收好，Mickey按住他的肩膀，开始了重重的操弄，一面把他脑袋扳过来接吻，Ray被亲得狼狈，发胶胶好的金发掉到额间，Alpha从他嘴唇吻到耳后，然后咬住他的腺体，Ray一下子跪不住了，整个身体都朝前倒去，屁股却夹得更紧，生殖腔口为自己的Alpha打开，胸口也涨得发疼，Mickey揉上去，他就急切地往他的手掌上贴。Alpha对待他腺体的方式从咬啮变成似有若无的吮吸和舔舐，无论哪一种都让Ray战栗不已。

他一被允许合拢腿就迫不及待地夹上对方的腰，和自己的Alpha贴得更紧。Ray只在这种时候如此，Mickey和他拉开距离，下床穿好衣服，Ray一副没被肏够的样子，但只是窝在床的一侧，胸膛沉默地起伏，眼镜回到了脸上。Mickey进去洗澡，出来的时候Ray已经去了另一个房间，Mickey少了一件衬衫，它出现在第二天Ray的床头，深色的一角捏在他的手里，Mickey扯了扯，才发现Ray把他的衣服抓得很紧。Ray立刻感觉到并醒了，他的老板穿戴整齐，正要出门，没有让他跟上来的意思，Ray仰起头，解开他的皮带，把Alpha半勃的阴茎含进喉咙。精液被他干干净净咽进喉咙以后，Mickey抚摸了他的嘴唇，Ray目送他的背影离去。整整一个上午他都在用抽屉里的道具轮换玩弄自己，头埋在Mickey的衬衫里。

Mickey回到家时看到的就是这一幕，他身上有枪弹的气味，他刚解决完Ray昨天铺垫好的那个问题，Ray为他检查，没有发现弹痕，只有左肩的一点擦伤。Ray坐在他身上动，没一会儿就腿软了，停顿在原处滞重地呼吸，突然感到胃里饥肠辘辘。“今天自己玩太久了？”Mickey把他被插满的穴口掰开，又顶进一根手指，Ray用手臂撑着床才没倒下去，主动亲了亲Mickey锋利的嘴唇。

Ray的发情期多久，Mickey就留在房子里多久。Ray重新出现在外面的那一天正逢暑热的结束，伦敦冷得很快，几乎就是瞬间。Ray留在办公室处理文书工作，Mickey只穿着一件衬衫出门，他追上去把西服外套给他。

“我以为你需要？”Mickey一边穿上衣服一边说。

“不用了，Boss。”Ray只是说。Mickey点了点头。

End.


End file.
